Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels AcceleRacers
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: A select group of skilled and recruited drivers with Dr. Tezla at the reins to stop the Racing Drones from succeeding in their venture to gain more power by winning Accelechargers. In the shadows is another figure that's about to join this huge fight. Fantine Tezla, Dr. Tezla's daughter. Does she have what it takes? *Based off animated movie series Hot Wheels Acceleracers* OC/Vert
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Fantine and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence provides to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels AcceleRacers Prologue**

_The battle to reach the Accelerons first has well and truly begun. _

_Accelerons are an advanced extraterrestrial race that are the creators of the Racing Realms and Highway 35. These majestic, almost benevolent, beings have mostly passed into legend in creating these hidden realms along with the treasures hidden within them for those who actually prove themselves worthy. In the past few decades people have been uncovering more and more about the Accelerons, their culture, and what they passed down for humanity to find through numerous trials and tests. _

_One such individual is Peter Tezla. _

_Dr. Peter Tezla is a respected scientist and founder of the multi-billion dollar Scrim Corporation. During this time he is, also, a member of an extremely secretive organization known as the Silencerz. At some point Dr. Tezla separated from the Silencerz, making off with some of their most advanced technology including a floating X-88 robot called Gig. This all occurs directly after Dr. Tezla discovered Highway 35 and the multiple dimensions inside that contain dozens racetracks in so many alternate landscapes. Some with routes practically unimaginable to man itself. Here Dr. Tezla learns about the Wheel of Power filled with immense energy literally limitless. _

_In order to acquire the Wheel of Power Dr. Tezla enacts a World Race competition, where recruited drivers from all over the world would compete against each other so as to be known to all as the very best. The Wheel of Power was won, but it's power proved far to great for any one person to possess. So the Wheel of Power was returned to Highway 35. _

_Here an enemy became known. _

_The Drones. An entirely malicious and evil machine based race hell bent on getting the Wheel of Power led by a tyrannical leader called Gelorum. _

_Luckily neither Gelorum nor the drones at her command succeeded in this endeavor. _

_With the world no longer in danger at the moment from the Drones all the drivers return to their lives while Dr. Tezla continues to study the Wheel of Power and further researching about the Accelerons from his base with just him and Gig for companionship._

_Or so Dr. Tezla wanted everyone to think. _

_You see when Dr. Tezla defected from the Silencerz it wasn't merely Gig and other ranges of technology he took. _

_Dr. Tezla took his young daughter with him. A daughter people barely know about. _

_Fantine Tezla. _

_You see in his youth Dr. Tezla had privately married and had a child with a woman who is part of the Silenzer's. Despite his own personal motives about the Wheel of Power and the Accelerons, Dr. Tezla is a kind and devoted father to his child and doesn't wish to see her come to harm. So outside of the Silenzer's, even in his normal everyday life, Dr. Tezla prefers to keep her hidden. Which is why none of the drivers during the World Race were even are she exists. That's exactly the way he wants to keep it for fear what the Silencerz methods might be to get her back and what Gelorum would do to Fantine should she be discovered. _

_Fantine is the one thing he loves far more than his obsession over the Accelerons. _

_Even more so two years later when Gelorum and her Drones make a comeback to steal the Wheel of Power from its home in Highway 35. _

_Dr. Tezla valiantly went after them to protect the Wheel of Power at great risk to his own life, but he was already too late. The Racing Drones beat him to it, getting there first and when he's a handful of yards away from the Wheel of Power it's snatched right in front of him. Dr. Tezla's car shuts down from an ion weapon shot at him and the resulting brutal crash off the track nearly kills him. Dr. Tezla barely escapes with his life using an E.D.R, Emergency Driver Return function as an act of desperation. _

_Dr. Tezla lives, but the damage has been done in a devastating fashion. He now is required to wear a Bio Suit connected with complex cybernetic hardwire because of a spinal injury. Without the suit he will be hard pressed to move around on his own even with Fantine assisting him. _

_In light of this ever growing threat Dr. Tezla forms a new headquarters in what the names the AcceleDrome. _

_With all the preparations complete now it's time to recall the drivers so as to defeat the Racing Drones once and for all and make it to the Accelerons before they do. _

**Authors Note:**

**Wishing you all had as enjoyable a Happy Labor Day as I did!**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I'm glad to have finally gotten back to have finally made this story idea in reality. I've loved the Hot Wheels AcceleRacer movies for years. They were one of my favorites growing up and still are. It irks me like crazy that I can't buy them on ITunes like you could most series in this day and age. I do hold much desire that'll change in the future. **

**Anyway I've always wanted my OC to be related to Dr. Tezla in some way, but could never concoct the correct background behind her. Recently as I watched the movies again inspiration finally came to me and here it is, made into something great. Initially I intend for Fantine to be paired with Vert, but if anyone has any suggestions then I'm all ears. I'm more than open to possible directions this could take so feel free to mention any you might have.**

**Do you guys think Lani and Kadeem should know about her right off the bat or should she be oblivious to Fantine just like everyone else will be for a while in?**

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up another new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking.**

**Also, some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**Yeah, I've been pretty busy lately, but that's what happens when a muse hits you from out of nowhere. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Fantine and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels AcceleRacers Chapter 1**

The time has come at long last.

For a week's months now Dr. Tezla has been sending numerous Drivers into the Racing Realms from the base at the AcceleDrome to combat the Drones.

And one after the other each Driver disappears, entering the Realms and not making out of there in time after the 60 minute time limit from the start a different Realm opens and then closes.

Dan Dresden, Alec Wood, Benjee Castillo, all went into the Realms and never came out again.

The only two available Drivers remaining that reside in the AcceleDrome to work for Dr. Tezla are Brian Kadeem and Lani Tami. Although Lani hasn't been racing in the Realms. Instead she's been helping with Dr. Tezla's research, experiments technological corners, etc. So all that's really left is Kadeem.

After Benjee was lost Dr. Tezla finds he has no other choice in face of this dreaded foe.

Dr. Tezla must resort to calling in the other elite Drivers from when the Highway 35 Competition was in place. This will provide an air of certainty where there otherwise might be none anymore.

After tracking down the Drivers in their respective groups Teku and Metal Maniacs Gig was dispatched to find the Drivers and inform them what is going on. Kadeem will be waiting at the old Highway 35 warehouse in the desert and then lead the Drivers to the hidden facility.

Lani is down in the main hanger preparing for the Drivers arrival so it's safe for Fantine to emerge from her own hidden quarters.

Inside the AcceleDrome Fantine lives in a secluded and closed off section of rooms that are completely concealed to everyone else other than Dr. Tezla and Gig.

You see the entire time this was going on Fantine's existence was kept as a secret so not even Lani or Kadeem are aware of her.

Which is quite a shame.

Believe it or not Fantine actually is a really good Driver herself. She wants to do more to race in the Realms and help. She even broached the idea with her father when the last Driver was gone, but he won't give his blessing. He refuses to risk her life in there against the Drones and the possibility she may never return. So that's when Dr. Tezla shoved his pride aside and made the further preparations that he has in play now.

Fantine is far from a prisoner in her own home. She is very diligent and devoted to her duties in the AcceleDrome. There is multiple computer monitors set up so Fantine can watch everything that's going in inside the AcceleDrome. This grants her fantastic leeway to know what's going on and grants her cues to when she can leave her chambers. So mostly she steps out from her rooms when the other inhabitants are asleep, out in the Racing Realms, literally preoccupied elsewhere. Not like she has nothing else to do either. Her father's general movement is improving, but he's still required to where the Bio Suit every day and every hour except for when he's sleeping.

Fantine makes a quick stop in the kitchens to get a quick bite and then makes her way to the control room It's almost been a day since Kadeem and Gig's hasty departures. She finds her father standing at the monitors with hands clasped behind his back and staring blankly at the holographic Wheel of Power.

Coming up beside him, Fantine said "They left haven't they?"

Nodding, Dr. Tezla said "Yes."

"How long will they be gone for," inquires Fantine.

"No more than a day. Perhaps less if who I've recruited possess the skills I recall they have," said Dr. Tezla, critically.

Fantine inwardly balks at his tone. Despite having a very mutual respect for some of the new Drivers he stills lacks confidence and favor with a majority of them. Kurt Wilde in particular is a target of his disdain. Kurt Wilde had worked at Gelorum's spy and proxy during the Highway 35 races. Kurt Wilde He's made it no secret that he wishes to keep certain important details out of the Driver ears. Lani has argued with Dr. Tezla specifically on those subjects yet he remains firm in his decision. Lani is helpless to go against it. Even Fantine disapproves of this approach, but unlike Lani she keeps the displeasure to herself.

Softening a touch, but not lacking his stern demeanor, Dr. Tezla said "Remember what I have told you."

"I am to remain in my rooms when others are about and not risk revealing my presence to them. I am not to speak or interact with them in any way," said Fantine, listing the instructions he has set for her in the AcceleDrome.

"You will refrain from any intercourse with the Drivers," said Dr. Tezla, implying that any objections towards this would no be the wisest choice. "These are the rules as you well know them. I will not be disobeyed."

"I understand, Father," said Fantine, contritely.

Right at that exact moment, the perimeter alarms go off. Someone is approaching the AcceleDrome. Checking the cameras it is Kadeem and he hasn't come alone. Behind him is a line of cars. It's the other Drivers. He's brought a whole pack of them.

Showtime.

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**A heads up for those of you who do know about the V.C Andrews series I'm aware this has a bit of a Flower In The Attic feel to it with how Fantine has to movie around in secrecy even around Kadeem and Lani. Let me remind you that in certain situations Tezla is extremely paranoid at times. Prime example is how much he does keep from the drivers about his own past and affiliations. And given the history with Kurt it's safe to say that he'd be highly protective over his daughter in fear of Gelorum. Dr. Tezla does have his faults, but I do plan for him to be a good father. He wouldn't be taking so many precautions for Fantine's sake if he wasn't. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I onw nothing except for my OC Fantine Tezla and any alterations to the original storyline her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels AcceleRacers Chapter 2**

From outside a steady line of vehicles burst into the compound at top speed skidding to a stop on their tires right in front of where the holographic wheel of power stands. The one racer lagging is the Metal Maniac Monkey. He was resistant to driving off a ravine, but after seeing the others follow through with it the coward sees no other choice.

"Whoa! Check it out," said Vert, gawking at the grand space as he steps out his car.

This is definitely a step up from the facility they had when racing Highway 35. The inner track trumps it alone.

One by one the other Drivers exit their vehicles as they take in the place, waiting for Dr. Tezla to make an appearance in his usual grand entrance.

In the control room Dr. Tezla signals Fantine. Fantine then backs away out of view as her father steps in front of a camera that would relay his facial image down in front of the Drivers. Fantine types in the right sequence and then he is connected. Down below Dr. Tezla's face appears to greet the new recruits.

"Welcome to the AcceleDrome," said Dr. Tezla, his voice echoing in the massive chamber. "Gelorum and her Drones have the Wheel of Power. Before the Wheel was taken I discovered that it's more than just a source of power. It's the key to something much bigger than Highway 35. Countless new tracks, hidden in unique new world that I call the Racing Realms. Reaching the end of Highway 35 was merely the first step, mapped out for us by the Accelerons. The true journey of discovery begins here."

The Wheel of Power holographic version appears front and center as the video feed abruptly cuts off.

Gig then leads the Drivers to the conference room where more information will be provided to the two factions. Fortunately for the time being there's no need for Fantine to leave the control room since both are separate. So Fantine can stay and observe the proceedings with her father.

As the two groups file in and take their seats Fantine immediately identifies the majority of the Drivers from files that Dr. Tezla has about them. Only a few are new to this so that is in their favor.

A smaller version of the Wheel of Power holograph appears in the center of the table.

Gesturing at both versions, Karma said "So which one is the Wheel of Power?"

"They are both holograms," said Kadeem.

Entering the room with Gig after the robot briefly left to fetch her, Lani said "Exact three dimensional recreation."

"Lani," exclaimed Vert, ecstatic to see one of his old Highway 35 team here, too. "Oh it's good to another Wave Ripper."

"I'm not driving Vert. I've been working with Dr. Tezla in the AcceleDrome. He didn't tell me who was coming," said Lani, narrowing her eyes disdainfully and in disapproval at her ex.

Taro frowns, but wisely keeps silent.

"While studying the Wheel of Power Dr. Tezla recorded the unique pattern of its wavelengths and vibrations," said Gig, getting into a detailed description on how the Wheel operates.

Not interested in the slightest, Wylde said "Yeah, yeah, scrap the lecture. We're here to race," said Wilde, rudely putting his feet up and leaning lazily in his chair.

Fantine wrinkles her nose already disliking this one.

Continuing as if Wylde had never interrupted while getting more to the point, Gig said "The holographic image resonates with the same emanations of the actual Wheel of Power."

Left befuddled, Monkey said "Is he speaking English? He's speaking English, right?"

"In a very real sense the image is the Wheel," said Gig.

"And that means…," said Karma, leaving the question hanging.

Taking over there, Lani said "Dr. Tezla believes the Wheel of Power has been opening the Racing Realms."

"And that's Gelorum's Racing Drones have been entering them," informed Gig.

Grim, Kadeem said "We must reach the end of the next Realm before the Racing Drones."

Filled with skepticism, distrust, and suspicion from their last encounter, snidely, Kurt said "Why should we? Last time it was to get the Wheel for Tezla. What does the Doctor want now?"

Dr. Tezla punches his fist in anger making the video screen in front of him turn to static. The one Fantine is watching still functions as she aims a worried and concerned glance at her father. The bitter resentment and strife between these two apparently still lives.

Hovering over their heads, speaking in a bleak monotone, Gig said "The Drones have already accessed several Racing Realms. Dr. Tezla believes that with each new Realm they become more powerful."

Kadeem surmised "Whatever lies waiting at the end of the Racing Realms must be even more powerful."

"Well if it's that powerful it must be worth a lot of money. Right," said Monkey, eagerly.

Kadeem laughs, knowing something Mikey doesn't.

"Why does he keep laughing," said Monkey, annoyed.

"Now more than ever the best drivers are needed," said Gig.

Suddenly the Wheel of Powers center inner ring activates with the other two outer ones commencing seconds later.

"It's moving," reports Taro, garnering all their attention.

An automatic alarm blares in the AcceleDrome.

"A new Realm is about to open," proclaims Lani.

"All right! Come on! Let's go," shouted Wylde, whooping and bolting from his seat, eager to get on the track and kick some serious Drone ass.

"We need Nitrox," stated Vert, grinning.

Time to race.

All Drivers converge in the main garage where they modify work faster than they ever have before to modify their vehicles for the Nitrox. The Highway 35 veterans already have he modules to work the Nitrox through their cars so after they load the fuel they quickly scramble to assist the newbies with theirs.

As every single one of them are busy Fantine takes this chance to sneak back to her chambers. There's no way she could remain in the control room with Lani and Gig about to occupy it for the duration of the race. Fantine then situates herself in front of the monitors set up so she can listen to everything that happens in the Realm from the camera on Kadeems car and what's going on in the control room.

Fantine makes it barely in time as the final ring on the Wheel aligns with the others opening the portal to the chosen Realm for this round.

"Another realm has opened," announced Gig.

The Lightning Realm.

It is so on.

**Authors Note:**

**Merry Christmas! Here's your present! **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


End file.
